Wüstensand
by Gepocha
Summary: Ein kleines Stück über einen zerstörerischen Hass - oder ist es Liebe? - Shounen-Ai!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song. This is „Always" by Saliva.

Wüstensand

I hear a voice say: Don't be so blind  
It's telling me all these things

that you would probably hide  
SalivaAm I your one and only desire?

„Hast du mich betrogen?", fragte Marik emotionslos.

„Klar.", antwortete der Andere und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, „Sauer?"

Der Jüngere ließ den Blick sinken.

Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

„Warum?"

Kichern.

„Ich wollte dir wehtun."

Marik lächelte gequält.

„Hast du nicht geschafft."

Nein.

Er konnte ihm nicht mehr wehtun.

Dafür war sein Herz schon zu gebrochen.

Auch rein treten schmerzte nicht mehr.

Was kaputt war, konnte man nicht weiter zerstören.

Malik zog ihm das Gesicht mit dem Milleniumsstab hoch.

„Und warum weinst du dann?"

Am I the reason you breathe

or am I the reason you cry?  
AlwaAlways... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you  
Songtexte

Er war so wunderschön, wenn er weinte.

Diese Tränen, salzig und zugleich Leben spendend, sein Quell in dieser elenden Einöde.

Ohne diese Tränen würde er sterben.

Diese Tränen waren alles für ihn.

Ohne sie könnte er nicht leben.

Er war nur wegen ihnen geboren.

Diese Tränen und das gebrochene Herz dahinter, sie gaben ihm Kraft.

Für sie war er da.

Er hatte geschworen Marik zu beschützen.

Er hatte nie etwas anderes getan.

Und er würde es immer tun.

Alles, was er dafür forderte, waren diese wunderschönen Tränen.

Aber sah er sie denn, wenn er sie nicht hervorholte?

Alles musste man selber machen.

Er quälte Marik.

Bis dieser von ihm abhängig war.

Nun lebte Marik für ihn.

Und er für Marik.

Teufelskreis.

Sie existierten für die Tränen.

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
SongtextI breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
LyricsI just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you 

Lyric

„So kann es nicht weitergehen.", meinte der Jüngere fest trotz zitternder Stimme.

So durfte es einfach nicht weitergehen…

„Ich könnt's öfter tun.", Malik grinste ihn an.

Öfter?

Ihn öfter betrügen?

Ihn noch öfter quälen?

Es tat nicht weh…

Nein, der Schmerz war schon zum Grundgefühl geworden.

Niemals weniger, niemals mehr.

Wie konnte er da nur lieben?

Wie konnte er bei all dem Hass noch lieben?

Er wollte nicht mehr…

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Aus.

Es musste endlich ein Ende geben.

Ein Ende dieses monotonen Schmerzes.

Entweder weniger – oder mehr.

Irgendetwas.

Nur anders.

„Ich werde gehen…", flüsterte Marik.

Done with you,

done with you,

done with you,

done with you,

done with you  
Liedertexte

„Gehen?", Malik legte den Kopf in den Nacken, „Wohin?"

Marik konnte nicht gehen.

Er konnte nirgendwo hin.

„Weg von dir."

„Von mir?", er stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus, „Ich bin dein Fluch. Du kommst nicht weg."

„Doch…", flüsterte der Kleinere.

„Wie?"

Ja, wie?

Malik grinste.

„Na? Komm' schon. Sag mir wie."

Mariks Augen blitzten auf, sein Arm wurde in die Höhe gerissen und schnellte auf Maliks Gesicht zu.

Regungslos.

Er würde es nicht tun.

Die flache Hand stoppte vor der gebräunten Haut, die noch immer durch ein Grinsen verzerrt war.

Ihre Blicke trafen einander und hielten stand.

Eine weitere Träne rann Mariks Wange hinab.

„Du kannst es nicht.", flüsterte der Größere, „Du kannst nicht gehen. Du kannst nicht zuschlagen. Du kannst gar nichts."

Die Spannung in dem ausgestreckten Arm löste sich, er fiel schlapp hinab, doch ohne Malik zu berühren.

„Du bist ein Nichts."

I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things

I guess I'll see you around  
LiedertextIt's all been bottled up until now

Mariks Blick wanderte zu Boden.

So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen…

Das konnte Malik nicht wollen.

Tat es ihm nicht auch weh?

Waren seine Emotionen schon so tot?

Hatte er welche?

Oder lebte er nur noch für seine Liebe zum Schmerz?

Das konnte einfach nicht sein…

„Ich muss gehen.", hauchte er, doch er wusste, Malik würde ihn hören.

Er drehte diesen den Rücken zu und trat an das Bett.

Nur einmal bücken, schon hatte er den Koffer in der Hand, der zuvor unter dem Möbelstück gelegen hatte.

Ein mantelähnliches Stück Stoff warf er sich über die Schultern.

„Du meinst es ernst?", fragte Malik mit ungewöhnlich tiefer Stimme ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Ja…"

Die tränennassen Augen trafen zusammen gezogene Lider.

„Das kannst du nicht machen."

Ohne mit dem Blick abzulassen schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Ich muss… ich muss…"

As I walk out your door

all I can hear is the sound of  
AllAlways... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you 

Saliva

„Ich werde gehen.", erwiderte Malik mit fester Stimme.

Nie, nie würde er ihn gehen lassen.

Niemals.

Da ging er eher selbst.

Ja, er würde gehen.

Er musste gehen.

Damit Marik nicht ging.

„Du?", hauchte der Kleinere überrascht.

„Ja.", ein Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf seine eigenen Züge, „Ich gehe und lasse dir meinen Fluch."

„Du verfluchst mich?"

Dummerchen.

Hatte er es noch nicht verstanden?

„Nein.", Kopfschütteln, „Ich bin der Fluch."

Er drehte sich ab und hielt auf die Tür zu.

„Ich lasse dir den Fluch meiner Erinnerung."

Er hätte sich umdrehen können.

Er hätte diese Augen noch einmal sehen können.

Diese Tränen.

Diese wunderschönen Tränen.

Aber sie machten ihn krank.

Immer und immer wieder dasselbe…

„Bleib…", flüsterte Marik sehnsüchtig.

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
AlwaysI breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
SongtexteI just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you 

Songtext

„Bleiben?", fragte Malik spöttisch, „Entscheide dich."

„Ich will gehen."

„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen."

Niemals ließ er ihn gehen.

Sollte er sich freuen?

Oder weinen?

Schreien?

Jubilieren?

Rebellieren?

Es war doch alles eins.

Er wollte nur weg.

Einfach weg.

Aber Malik konnte er nicht gehen lassen.

Gehen oder bleiben.

Aber niemals gehen lassen.

Das galt für immer.

„Ich muss gehen."

„Ich werde gehen."

„Geh' nicht…"

„Ich muss."

Teufelskreis?

War es nicht schon immer so?

Doch wer war der Teufel?

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
LyriI wrapped my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
LyrAlways... always... always... always...

Malik fuhr herum.

Schluchzen.

Tränen.

Schmerz.

„Tu' das nicht…", bat er.

Marik hatte die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen.

Er weinte ganz erbärmlich.

„Tu' mir das nicht an…", flehte Malik.

Herzzerreißend.

Tödlich.

Ein jeder Schluchzer ein weiterer Dolch.

„Mach' es mir nicht so schwer…"

Wimmern.

Stetig und konstant.

Ein Zittern.

„Ich muss gehen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Lass' mich fort."

Totenstille.

Die Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, doch sein Mund blieb geschlossen.

Seine Arme erschlafften, doch seine Haltung blieb gerade.

Seine Hand fuhr in seine Manteltasche, doch sein Blick blieb stumm.

„Schick' mich fort…"

I see the blood all over your hands  
LiedertexteDoes it make you feel more like a man?  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
LiedertextThe pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound 

Alle

Die Stille riss ein.

Malik lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Ein Lächeln zierte seine Züge, während sich ein Rinnsal Blut seinen Weg aus seinen Mund über sein Kinn suchte.

Vorbei.

Endlich aus.

Maliks Blick suchte seine blutige Hand, die er wie hypnotisiert anstarrte.

Zufrieden?

Dazu hatte er ihn gebracht.

Der Größere hustete Blut.

„Du bist nun erwachsen…", murmelte er.

Erwachsen?

Was war das?

„Jetzt brauchst du mich nicht mehr…"

Brauchen?

Marik atmete scharf ein, während seine Hand mit dem Revolver zu zittern begann.

War es das, was er gewollt hatte?

War das der Plan?

„Nun bist du ein Mann."

Nein, nein, nein…

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Stück Eisen fallen.

Nein…

„Und du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen."

I love you, I hate you, I can't live around you  
SalivaI breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
AlwaysI just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you 

Songtexte

Malik wurde in die Knie gezwungen und kippte langsam zur Seite.

Ein Lächeln stand noch immer auf seinem Gesicht.

Was auch sonst?

Er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Seinen Vater hatte Marik nicht töten können.

Deshalb war er geboren worden.

Marik konnte nicht töten.

Aber er hatte es gelernt.

Und er selbst hatte ausgedient.

So war der Plan.

Von Anfang an gewesen.

Erfolg auf voller Linie.

Eine Träne rann aus seinem Auge.

Und jetzt war es vorbei.

Das Ende für immer.

Seine Lider schlossen sich.

Seinen Zweck hatte er erfüllt…

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
SongtextI love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
LyricsI just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you 

Lyric

„Nein…", flüsterte Marik und kniete sich neben die Leiche, „Nein…"

Das war es nicht.

Das war nicht, was er wollte.

Das war es nicht gewesen.

Wieso hatte er es nicht verstanden?

Alles…

Er hatte alles nur für ihn getan.

Jede Qual, jedes Wort, nur für ihn.

Aus reiner Liebe.

Er hatte es nicht verstanden.

Einfach nicht verstanden…

„Das darfst du nicht."

Ein Machtwort.

Ein letztes Machtwort.

„Du darfst nicht gehen."

Marik strich über die versandeten Haare.

„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen."

Tränen liefen über sein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Du bleibst hier."

Ohne zu zögern erhob er sich, ging auf das Bett zu und griff nach dem Koffer.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Leiche vorbei getreten und den Korridor hinab.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„So gehe ich."

Und ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken verließ er Malik.

Always... always... always...


End file.
